The Date After the Dumping
by Costas TT
Summary: Totally AU tag to 4-02  The Man in the Outhouse , with references to other episodes included. Basically what might have happened when Booth took Bones to dinner. B&B fluff 'n' smut. Did my best to keep them in character, well, mostly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is going to be a little more than a mere one-shot and I really had fun writing the first chapter. As always, all standard disclaimers apply.  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Date after the Dumping<strong>

**Chapter 1 – The Date**

Booth and Brennan exited Sweets' office bickering about where to go for dinner, leaving the whiz kid psychologist by himself. The bickering continued all the way to the elevators and down to the parking garage where Booth's FBI issue SUV was, much to the amusement of everyone who happened to cross paths with the formidable crime fighting duo.

"Fine, we'll get some Thai, Bones," he finally said.

"I knew you'd see things my way eventually," she replied.

They got to the restaurant she had suggested and took a table in a quiet corner. If she was still uncomfortable with Mark and Jason breaking up with her it didn't show, not any more. In fact, she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying Booth's company, as he noticed. For his part, he could not help stealing glances at the magnificent cleavage her blue-black dress exposed. _She's so beautiful_, he kept thinking.

_There is one for everyone, he said_, she was thinking the entire time. She hoped that her facial expression did not betray her thoughts as she tried to suppress them and focus on the casual conversation she herself had initiated.

"Are you up for some dessert, Bones?" Booth asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Well, Angela says that sugary desserts, predominantly ice cream, are an effective remedy for post break-up depression, so I'm willing to put the theory to the test. I mean, yes, I'd love some dessert."

"I don't think you get the concept," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"In cases like this, you are supposed to stay at home, in your pajamas, watching chick flicks, possibly crying your eyes out, while eating the ice cream straight from the carton."

"Oh."

"At least that's the stereotype as depicted in the movies."

"But I'm not doing that."

"Nope. You went out with me to have a good time and forget about those two idiots."

"Referring to Mark and Jason as idiots is kind of harsh, you know."

"Kind of, but it's also true. As I said before, if they can't fully appreciate you, they don't deserve you."

"Thank you, Booth."

"Don't mention it. Now, after dinner, what would you do on a normal date?"

"Depends," she replied.

"Care to clarify?"

"I would either suggest or be open to the suggestion of going to a bar for drinks and maybe dancing. Alternatively, I would suggest my place."

"So, can I interest you in having drinks?"

"You can, Booth."

He signaled a waiter for the check after they finished their dessert. Ever the gentleman, he held her coat for her to put on and escorted her to the SUV with his hand on the small of her back – as usual. From the restaurant he drove to a nice piano bar he knew. It was kind of an upscale establishment, so they weren't really overdressed for the occasion.

"Care to dance?" Booth asked when the band started playing a really nice piece.

"Why not?" She took his hand and allowed him to guide her to the dance floor. Relaxing in his arms, she let him lead, being perfectly content to spend a nice evening out with her partner, who was also her best friend. "Just so you know, Booth, I'm having a great time tonight; better than I'd have had with either Mark or Jason," she said a little while later, after they returned to their table.

"See, Bones? I _am_ fun in a strictly conversational setting."

"You really are." She smiled warmly.

"Beats a gallery opening, although I think we should try that kind of thing, too."

"I agree. However…"

"What?"

"There is a fundraiser at the Jeffersonian next week, and I am obligated to attend."

"Since I'm the official FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian, I'd be happy to accompany you, Bones."

"Thank you. Hodgins will surely figure out a way to avoid it as usual, but I think it would be beneficial if potential donors heard about our work from you as well."

"Great! I'll just have to rent a tux."

"Yeah…" She tried to imagine him in a tuxedo and the image forming in her mind was not bad, not bad at all and she didn't even try to suppress it. "I have a better idea."

"Let's hear it."

"I was thinking about getting you a tux of your own."

"Bones, you don't have to."

"It'll be worth it if we can secure the increased funding we need. And impressions go a long way, especially with the kind of people who, as you would say, fork out the big bucks. Besides, you'll need it."

"I will?"

"Yes. I can think of no one better than you to accompany me to various functions where I might require a date. I'd consider it a personal favor – a partner thing."

"OK Bones, you sold me."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means you convinced me."

"Excellent. On Monday we'll go to pick out a tux for you."

"Sure. Another drink?"

"Yes, I'd like one. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Besides, I'm driving." He got the attention of a passing waiter and ordered a drink for Bones and a soda for himself. The way he saw it, giving her a good time would help take her mind off those two idiots, Mark the deep sea welder and 'gay' Jason.

-o-

"I had a great time tonight," she said as he held the passenger door of his vehicle open for her. "Thank you."

"I'm really glad I could give you a good time, Bones."

She turned to look at him as he carefully backed out of the parking space. She noted the concentration evident on his face and how perfect his profile was. Brennan was not drunk, but the alcohol she had consumed had helped lower her inhibitions.

"Could be even better though," she remarked casually.

"How so?"

"Normally I would expect to have sex after a date like that."

Predictably, Booth was caught off guard. "What?"

"Such a nice evening would have most likely ended with me and my date having sex."

"I thought you wanted company in a strictly conversational setting. Your words, not mine."

"My place is a different setting altogether. Besides, I was planning on doing this exact thing, had they not broken up with me."

"Yeah…"

"Although…"

"Yeah?"

"Since I find that my biological urges still need to be satisfied…"

"What are you talking about, Bones?" Booth was mentally cringing at the prospect of being reduced to a chauffeur taking her to some schmuck's place for a booty call after such an awesome evening. He'd never be able to live it down.

"I was considering asking you to help me deal with said urges."

"Excuse me?" His voice was up a couple of octaves.

"You heard me."

"Bones, you are drunk."

"No, I'm not. I have consumed enough alcohol to lower my inhibitions and bring about a feeling of euphoria, but not so much as to impair my judgment."

"You are talking squint, so I suppose you are not drunk," he conceded. "But I have to ask: Are you propositioning me, Bones?"

"Yes. Yes I am. And I expect an answer."

"It was kind of sudden, don't you think?"

"Don't you find me appealing?"

"Bones, you are beautiful, in every sense of the word. I just don't want us to do something we'll regret later, or, worse, compromise our friendship and our partnership."

"Remember the first time we worked together, Booth?"

"I could never forget it."

"As I recall, I was strongly attracted to you, even back then."

"So was I."

"Now, my level of sobriety is a lot higher than it was that night."

"Well, so is mine."

"Our friendship and our partnership will not be in any danger, not the way I see it."

"How exactly do you see it?"

"I see it as adding a sexual component to our friendship, which won't have to adversely affect our partnership."

"You mean like… a friends with benefits kind of thing?"

"I believe that's a good way of describing it."

"You are right, I think."

"I'm right most of the time."

"That you are."

"So, how about taking this to your place? It's closer to where we are than mine. Assuming you accept of course."

He pondered the subject for a few seconds. He wanted Bones like nothing else in the world. Hell, he loved her, he'd fallen hard for her from day one. No other woman measured up to her. She had become his standard. And now, he had an opportunity to not only _make love_ to Bones, but also maybe find out the full depth of her feelings for him. He knew for a fact those feelings existed. "Okay Bones, you win."

She settled back in her seat with a satisfied expression on her face. "Then step on it."

He gladly obliged and a few minutes later he was parking the car in the street outside his place. She was so eager to finally get what she'd wanted for so long that she didn't wait for him to come around and open the door for her. They walked arm in arm to his building and got in the elevator. Suddenly, she pulled him down to her by the tie. She was tall and with the high heels she was wearing it was only a short distance to her lips.

The kiss lasted all the way up to his floor and was way better than the one they'd shared in her office last Christmas, when Caroline had made them kiss for her own personal entertainment. Temperance tapped her foot impatiently while he was opening the door. The moment they went inside, she grabbed him and kissed him again. They were still in a lip lock when they both kicked off their shoes and got rid of her coat and his suit jacket. Without warning, the Alpha Male Caveman side of his personality took over, so he hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her kicking and giggling to the bedroom.

"Booth, put me down," she giggled. And put her down he did, on the bed, and then leaned in to capture her lips with his again. She had a hungry look in her eyes, and he was determined to teach her once and for all the difference between merely having sex and making love, and even though she believed they would be doing the former, she would inevitably realize that the latter was actually happening. The lesson would begin with the necessary foreplay. She had wandering hands, eagerly exploring his still fully clothed body. In contrast, his hands didn't stray beyond her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders or her waist – for now.

He was trailing kisses and light nips from her earlobes down her jaw and neck to her clavicles and back up again and she'd already managed to remove his tie and unbutton and push off his shirt before heading further south and fumbling with his Cocky belt buckle. Taking his cue, his own fingers found the zipper on the low-cut back of her dress and started pulling it down, noting with pleasant surprise that she wasn't wearing a bra. She got up from the bed and let the dress slide off her shoulders and pool around her feet. Booth sucked in a breath seeing her just in a pair of lace trimmed blue-black satin boy shorts. If anyone were to ask him if he thought of himself as a boob man, an ass man or a leg man, he'd reply that he was a Bones man all the way.

"You are so beautiful, Bones," he managed to say.

"And you are way overdressed, Booth. Pants off, now!"

He promptly obliged her. "Do you like what you see?"

"I really do," she said, her eyes fixated on his ostentatious boxer shorts, already tented by his straining erection. She really liked the effect she had on him. Unconsciously, she licked her lips as she remembered the last time she'd seen his equipment. It had impressed her and he wasn't even hard back then. "So I guess your rebellious nature includes your underwear as well, huh Booth?"

"That's me, Bones, a free thinking maverick rebel all the way." Taking a classic aggressive male pose, as Gordon Gordon had once described this stance, he hooked his thumbs on the waistband of his black boxer shorts that were decorated with dancing skeletons.

"As much as I like them, they'll have to come off, too."

"All in due time, Bones, all in due time." He grasped her shoulders and firmly, but gently, pushed her back down on to the bed, his lips teasing a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, eliciting a low moan. His left hand cradled her head and his right hand made its way to her chest and started massaging her full breasts, one after the other, paying teasingly brief attention to her nipples which were erect from arousal.

"Booth," she groaned.

"Shhh… Relax. I know what I'm doing." With that he took one rosy bud between his lips and sucked on it, simultaneously twirling his tongue around it. Brennan was on the verge of a sensory overload, her hands tightly gripping the sheets – and they were still in the beginning. She gasped as he released the right nipple with a soft pop and focused his attention on the left one. Then, he kissed his way down her abdomen, pausing to blow a raspberry on her bellybutton, causing her to yelp in surprise and giggle. He looked up at her and smiled deviously. She smiled salaciously back at him.

Going nearer her navel, he could sense the heat emanating from her center and smell the deliciously feminine scent of her arousal. He hooked his index fingers on the elastic waistband of her boy shorts and started pulling them down, being tortuously slow on purpose. She arched her back and lifted her derriere and hips off the bed to make it easier for him. He placed feather light kisses on every millimeter of skin he exposed as it was revealed. Bones could feel the tension in the pit of her stomach increase exponentially and she knew she was quite close to exploding in a powerful orgasm.

"Please," she moaned.

"Not yet."

"But…"

"Patience is a virtue, Bones." As he spoke he pulled her underwear past her knees and off of her completely, throwing the already soaked with her juices garment over his shoulder. To get there his hands had caressed her long shapely legs all the way from her hip bones to her ankles on the outside, while his mouth paid attention to her inner thighs, the backs of her knees and down her calves. Standing up to admire his handiwork, he saw her lying on his bed, legs slightly apart, her chest heaving with every ragged breath, half-lidded eyes smoky with desire and lips swollen from his kisses.

"Perfection. You are pure perfection, Bones."

"I think you've already paid me a similar compliment. Now, get back down here and finish what you started."

"It'll be my pleasure."

"Mine too. Get to work." Just in case, she decided to talk a little dirty. "I want you to fuck me until I forget my own name."

"You'll forget any name you've ever had, trust me," he replied in a cocksure tone.

"And what names did I have?" Brennan asked huskily.

"Joy Keenan," he began listing them, first kissing her lips. "Temperance Brennan," he continued, kissing the valley between her breasts. "Bones," he teased, swirling his tongue around her bellybutton. "Roxy Scallion," he said pointedly, his hot breath playing on her very wet center.

"I want my Tiger, Tony," she goaded him, switching to her Roxy voice. "I _need_ my Tiger."

Her words had an immediate effect on him. He closed the remaining distance and kissed her swollen clit. The brief contact sent powerful jolts of electricity throughout her body and she almost came there and then. It also caused her to jerk her hips up, bringing her in contact with his mouth again. He didn't pull back. Instead, he kissed her labia, spread them apart with a feather light touch of his fingers and lightly licked her slit, flicking his tongue once over her clit at the end of the journey.

"Oh, Booth, oh fuck!" Bones groaned in total pleasure.

"Easy, Bones, I only got started down here." He repeated the move, but this time he sucked her oversensitive nub between his lips, working it gently but firmly. Seconds later, a finger found its way inside her, soon joined by a second. The combined effects of his lips and tongue on her clit and his fingers stimulating her g-spot were too much for her now. Her inner muscles clenched around his fingers and she exploded in an earth-shattering orgasm, screaming his name at the top of her lungs in ecstasy. He didn't stop his ministrations immediately, but continued at a slow pace and brought her gently down from her high.

"Booth… that was… incredible," she panted.

"So I noticed," he smirked.

"I want more!"

"Ask and you shall receive." He crawled on to the bed next to her and kissed her again, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue. She instinctively hooked a leg over his hips, pulling him closer to her. With some help from his hands, she succeeded in getting his boxers to finally come off, revealing him in all his hard glory. He tried to get a condom from a nightstand drawer, but she stopped him, not having to speak, just with a shake of her head and a kiss. He instinctively understood that she was on the pill.

"Enough with the foreplay," she finally said. "Time to get on with the main event." She put emphasis to her words with a hard squeeze that her hand gave his manhood. Obligingly, he rolled on top of her, resting his weight on his elbows, the head of his cock lingering over her entrance and teasingly brushing against it. When she was about to protest the delay, he entered her. His length and girth stretched her as he moved inside her slowly, giving her time to adjust to him.

They soon found the perfect rhythm for both of them and also discovered that changing it occasionally brought them both to new heights of pleasure. And the one to initiate the changes was usually her, both by the way her body moved against his as well as by means of verbal commands, like 'faster' and 'harder'. She was so incredibly aroused that she had two orgasms and a third well on the way as their bodies tried to become one.

"BOOTH! YOU ARE _THE_ _**GOD**_! BOO-OOTH!" Bones screamed as she came.

"BONES!" Booth grunted as he came as well, deep inside her. They remained entwined with each other as their breathing and heart rates slowed down to normal. They were both in seventh heaven, having just experienced exactly what they had been secretly craving for so long.

He was staring unseeing at the ceiling, holding her in his arms, her head pillowed on his chest, when he felt some additional moisture on his skin – and it wasn't sweat. His suspicions were confirmed when her body shook with a sob.

"Bones? Are you crying?"

"No," she said in a small voice.

"Look at me, Bones."

She slowly turned her head up to look at him, the tears still flowing down her flushed cheeks. "You were right," she simply stated.

"About what?"

"Everything you said about two objects occupying the same space, about two people becoming one. I know what you meant. I experienced it myself for the first time tonight. Thank you."

"You are welcome. But why were you crying?"

"It's silly, actually."

"Try me."

"I'm happy."

"I'm happy too, Bones, for both of us."

"You were _making_ _love_ to me all the time, right?" She didn't wait for an answer. "It never felt like merely having sex to me either."

"Now you know the difference."

"I really do. And I realized something else: All the feelings I have for you boil down to an intense passion, to what I can only categorize as love. I love you, Booth." Her statement brought no immediate answer. "Please, say something," she implored, fearful of not having her feelings reciprocated.

"You… love me?" She nodded in the affirmative. "Good, because I love you too, Bones. I always have."

"Then we have a lot of lost time to make up for," she said, rolling on top of him, ready to take charge for the next round.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I decided not to keep you waiting long for the second installment, as the third may be delayed a little bit. I'd also like to thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts. They were quite an encouragement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – The Aftermath<strong>

Brennan awoke to find herself spooned together with Booth. A look at the digital display on the nightstand clock told her it was almost noon. She smiled as she recalled the details of the night they'd spent together making love in every way possible and defiling almost every room in his apartment until exhaustion forced them to get some sleep. She was still sore all over, but it was not at all unpleasant. Turning to face him, she pillowed her head on his shoulder, while the fingers of her left hand started drawing lazy circles around one particular scar on his muscular chest. She lost track of time paying attention to this very tangible token if his love for her until his hoarse voice caused her to look up.

"Hi," he said simply.

"Hi yourself."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 12:30."

"We should be getting up."

"Hmm… I'd rather stay in bed with you, Booth. I almost feel like I have no control of my body."

"Yeah, I'm wiped out, too."

"Last night was fun."

"Oh yeah."

"Shall we resume the fun activities?" Bones asked suggestively.

He chuckled. "A quality repeat of that would require us to rebuild our strength first. Ergo, we'll need food to recharge our batteries."

"Don't be absurd, the human body is not powered by batteries… Oh, you were being metaphoric. In any case, you are right. I won't settle for anything less than what we have both already experienced. If we are to keep breaking the laws of physics, we'll need some sustenance." Their stomachs chose this moment to emphasize the point by growling in unison, causing the two lovers to laugh. Still laughing, they bounded out of bed. He pulled his boxer shorts on, while she ran to the bathroom.

"Are you trying to kill me, Bones?" After taking his turn in the bathroom, he went to the kitchen to find her making lunch while wearing only an apron.

"Shut up and do as your apron commands."

He obeyed and kissed the chef. "I never knew how provocative an apron could be. But if we are to eat in this lifetime, go put on something more substantial. I'll watch the food."

"Fine," she said and took the apron off with a flourish, tossing it to him. Booth playfully smacked her on her bare ass, sending her merrily on her way. She was back in a minute, wearing an extra large T-shirt over her skin and nothing else. They set the table and sat down to eat.

"How's your new novel coming along, Bones?"

"After what happened between us, I think the dirty little scenes will turn out to be a lot dirtier." She laughed at the look on his face and stretched languidly. "I find that my muscles and joints are still sore, but not unpleasantly so."

"Same here," he admitted. "I have an idea. We should take a nice, long, relaxing warm bath."

"Would you like some dessert?"

"You made dessert, too?"

"I have pie," she said, pulling the hem of the T-shirt up and exposing her womanhood to him. "_My_ pie," she added with a salacious smile and winked suggestively.

"Where on earth did you learn that expression, Bones?"

"Angela," she laughed. "She is always helping me edit the sex scenes of my books."

"Bath first, dessert later," he decreed.

"OK. I'll go and fill up the tub."

"Do you want me to do anything?"

"Just clear the dishes and meet me back in the bathroom. Oh, and bring that ridiculous beer hat of yours."

"Done."

"And a six-pack."

"Will do."

"No cigars or graphic novels, mind you. You'll have your hands full, anyway."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Temperance."

"Don't call me Temperance, Seeley, at least not too often."

"Don't call me Seeley, at least not too often."

"Have it your way, Bones."

"That's better, Booth."

She was still fussing with the tub a few minutes later when he entered, carrying a bathrobe for her as well as the other stuff she'd asked for. Without looking up, she wordlessly pointed to the record player by the door.

"Which one would you prefer, Bones? Foreigner, Poco, Noddy Comet, or Cyndi Lauper?"

"Noddy Comet, Foreigner or Poco," she replied. "I can't stand to hear the other song, not any more."

"I'll remind you that I got blown up in the middle of Hot Blooded, yet it's still one of our favorite songs."

"I wasn't told that you had died at the hospital when you got blown up."

"Fine." He put the Foreigner record on the player. "But I won't be denied the pleasure of hearing you sing better than Cyndi Lauper."

"Huh?"

"We could always go to the Checker Box one night; you, me, the rest of the Squint Squad and Sweets. I'll even embarrass myself by attempting to sing."

"No."

"There will be no gunfire, I promise."

"Let me think about it."

"Take all the time you need."

"For now, let's get in the tub. And why are you wearing too much clothing?"

"Oh, I just ran down to the car and got the spare clothes you keep there."

"Somehow I don't think we'll need clothing."

"But all you had here was that formal dress."

"Good point," she conceded. "Now get that toned ass of yours in the tub."

"Yes ma'am." Obediently, Booth stripped off and made himself comfortable in the tub. Bones took the T-shirt off and joined him, leaning back until her back made contact with his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"I'm thirsty."

"Here," he said and offered her the straw of the drinking hat. She happily took a long sip of ice cold beer.

They both sat in the tub for a while, drinking the beer, playing with the suds and making small talk. He also massaged her shoulders and back, which she found very pleasant and really arousing. So much that she had to do something about it. Her hand reached behind her back, tickling Booth's abs before heading south to its intended destination.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

She didn't reply verbally, but instead gave his dick a hard squeeze.

"Bones," he repeated.

"Doing it in this tub has long been one of my favorite fantasies," she finally said, still running her hand over his length.

"You mean this particular tub?"

"Uh-huh. Ever since I barged in here after your staged funeral. In fact, it took all my concentration and willpower not to jump you back then."

"I had to try hard to restrain myself from pulling you in the tub with me, Bones."

"So, your fantasies about us also included this bathtub."

"Yes."

"I want to make this fantasy a reality." She leaned further back and craned her neck up to look into his eyes. He bent down to kiss her while fondling her breasts with one hand, as the other caressed her sex. She moaned appreciatively into his mouth and gasped slightly when he dipped a finger into her hot center. "Yes, right there," she encouraged him. She soon climaxed with yet another scream of pleasure.

"I love you, Bones," he said, gently cradling her still trembling body.

She kissed him. "I love you too, Booth. There is however, a slight omission I have to rectify."

"Huh?"  
>"I never served you the dessert I promised." With that she got up and bent over, bracing her hands on the sill at the far end of the tub, legs spread and suggestively wagged her butt. "Now you can have your dessert."<p>

This invitation was enough. He dove right in and started eating her pussy from behind, eliciting new sounds of pleasure and encouragement from her. Emboldened, he stuck a finger in her tight ass, causing her to gasp in surprised delight. One of his hands reached forward to play with her breasts again. The combined effects of his ministrations gave her another explosive orgasm and she collapsed back against him with a splash.

Bones turned around and straddled his hips, locked her arms around his neck and gave him a long sultry kiss.

"You know we'll have to get out of the tub before we get all shriveled, Bones."

"Not yet; my fantasy is still not done." She grasped his hard length, gave it a few firm strokes and guided it to her entrance, lowering herself on him. They instinctively found their rhythm, going slow at first, then speeding up to slake their mutual desire. Waves formed in the tub by their bucking movements, the water sloshing over the sill and splashing on the tiled floor of the bathroom. They soon came together in a crescendo of passion and declarations of everlasting love for each other, finally slumping back down to catch their breath. A few minutes later they got out of the tub, toweled themselves dry and got dressed. He put on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt that showed off his toned body to advantage and she chose to wear her jeans and one of his extra large T-shirts and ended up cuddling together on the couch, watching TV. Suddenly, his phone rang while he was in the kitchen getting them some more popcorn. She answered it.

"Agent Booth's phone, this is Dr. Brennan speaking… Oh, hi Rebecca, how are you doing?" She listened for a minute "I don't believe there will be any problem at all… Yes, I'll tell Booth… Bye, Rebecca."

"Who was it, Bones?" Booth called from the kitchen.

"It was Rebecca. Something came up and she's asking if you can take Parker for the rest of the weekend. I told her OK."

"Oh. Will she be bringing him over?"

"That's what she said. We need to straighten this place out."

"I'm on it." They started working efficiently, as usual.

"So," she said, making small talk, "how long do you think we have until Angela figures it all out?"

"Well, she's practically a psychic when it comes to these things. I give her a few hours before she figures it all out, sooner if you think about me near her, especially naked."

"I believe you are right. Not the psychic part, I don't believe in psychics. But Angela is almost as good as you at reading minutiae of facial expressions, pupil dilation and body language. Anyway, Angela is not the one I'm worried about."

"Sweets," he said.

"Sweets," she agreed. "What if he recommends splitting us up, dissolving our partnership?"

"We won't tell him anything yet. Angela and the others at the Jeffersonian know to keep their mouths shut. We'll just have to be discreet."

"I can do discreet."

"And when we have evidence to prove that our intimate relationship has not in any way compromised our job performance, we'll come clean, but not before."

"Your plan is rational and workable. It's worth a try."

"Thanks Bones."

"You are welcome. I think we should order some pizza, since Parker will be here shortly."

Less than a half hour later, there was a knock on the door.

"It must be the pizza!" Bones said cheerfully and jumped up from the couch, going to answer the door and grabbing her purse on the way. Instead of the delivery guy, Rebecca and Parker were standing on the other side of the door.

"Hello Temperance," Rebecca said. Bones had finally convinced her some time ago not to call her Dr. Brennan, since they had become friends.

"Bones!" Parker enthused and hugged her.

"Come on in, guys," Bones said.

"Uh, I really got to get going, Temperance, but thanks."

"Hey Becks," Booth said.

"Seeley, hi."

"Hey Dad!"

"Come here Bub."

"I hope you weren't busy," Rebecca said cautiously.

"Nah, we were just chillin'. Whatcha got there?"

"We ran into the pizza guy downstairs," Parker said. "So we took it and brought it here. Mom paid for it."

"You didn't have to, Rebecca."

"Nonsense, Temperance, I wanted to. It's the least I can do for you guys. Gotta go now."

"I'll bring Parker to your place tomorrow night."

"Thanks Seeley. Bye guys!"

"Bye," the three said in unison.

They all got back into the living room, where Parker loaded a DVD in the player. Booth went to the kitchen for paper plates and more popcorn, while Brennan took care of the drinks. She sat next to Booth on the couch and curled her legs under her, leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

"Are you guys together?" Parker asked suddenly.

"What do you mean, Parker?"

"Are you my Dad's girlfriend, Bones?"

"Why are you asking?"

"You two look… different today."

"Yes, Parker, we are together."

"Way to go guys! Did you sex up my Dad?"

"Parker!" Booth hissed.

"Yes, Dad?" Parker asked innocently.

"What was our agreement?"

"Our agreement was about the bad parts of your job, which I am not allowed to ask about until I have armpit hair. You said nothing about your girlfriends." He then turned to Brennan, who was trying not to laugh. "Did you sex up Dad, Bones?"

"I did."

"Bones!" Booth said, horrified.

"I don't want the details, Dad," Parker said soothingly, with a slight shudder.

"Oh."

"So, are we going to get a pool?"

"What are you talking about?" Booth and Brennan asked as one.

"One of my friends' dad got a new girlfriend and a house with a pool."

"My building has a pool. You and your father are welcome to it anytime."

"Cool! Now you guys can kiss and we can watch the movie. Normally, I think kissing is gross, but Bones is special, Dad. Give her a smooch."

"Uh…"

_Oh, what the Hell,_ Brennan thought, grabbed Booth and planted one on him. "Happy now, Parker?"

"Oh yeah. Dad, you can start the movie!"

Booth was still speechless from the kiss, moving on autopilot, but soon relaxed and got back to watching the movie with his Bones cuddled with him.

"Will you stay the night, Bones?" Parker asked as they were tidying up the living room.

"I think so," she replied.

"Excellent! But no funny business, mind you. My room is right next door to yours."

"My room?"

"Dad's and yours," Parker clarified.

"It's just Booth's."

"Nah, you two are dating, so it's your room."

"Bones still has her own place, Bub," Booth said, coming to his girlfriend's rescue.

"Then her room is your room, too."

"Parker's argument is quite logical, from a certain point of view."

"Are you and my seven year old son ganging up on me, Bones?"

"I was just saying…"

"I know, trust me. And I'm totally cool with it."

"Me too. Parker, go brush your teeth and get changed for bed."

"OK Bones." Parker ran to put on his pajamas and then brush his teeth.

"You are great with my son."

"I always had a tender spot for him."

"Soft spot, Bones, it's soft spot."

"I see."

"Are you OK with having our weekend plans interrupted?"

"I don't mind. Besides, a relationship is not only about sex. I mean, what we were doing was amazing, but this is very nice, too."

"Glad to hear it, Bones." He pulled her close with one arm and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I would like to make some plans for tomorrow, if that's OK with you, Booth."

"Plans?"

"Yes. I was thinking… since Parker wants it, we could go swimming in the pool of my building, then maybe go out to an amusement park or something…"

"Parker's going to love it."

"You agree, then?"

"I'm giving you carte blanche to plan the whole day for us, Bones."

"You won't be disappointed."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"You may not want to acknowledge it, but you are great with kids, Bones. Baby Andy, Parker… I think you'd be a fantastic mom."

Her heart melted immediately. "Really?"

"Come here." He hugged her again. "Yes, Bones, I really meant what I said."

"I love you, Booth."

"I love you, Bones."

"Will you two stop sucking faces and help me find my toothbrush?" Parker's voice came from outside the bathroom. The two partners/lovers pulled apart and looked at each other blushing before rushing to help Parker.

The Booth Boys and their Bones thoroughly enjoyed their weekend together. Her planning for Sunday's outing included not only fun and games, but an educational aspect as well.

So, she was in an excellent mood when she walked into the Jeffersonian on Monday morning. The first thing she did was to check the roster for her Squintern of the week. Right now it could have been Daisy Wick and she wouldn't mind. In any case, she was fortunate enough to have Wendell Bray. Having no murder case to solve, she put her assistant to work on identifying some sets of bones from Limbo, warning him that she'd review his results.

"Sweetie," Angela said from her office door, startling her as she typed another chapter of her latest novel. "I scared you, Brennan, sorry."

"No, it's OK."

"You look different today."

"You are making an observation, yet your tone indicates that you are asking a question, Ange."

"OK, spill. You realized that the two boyfriends thing wasn't going to work anyway so them dumping you did not sting so much."

"That and making good progress on my novel."

"You have material for me to help edit."

"Would you…?"

"Move over." Angela started reading from Brennan's screen. "Oh wow," she started muttering over and over. When she was done reading she snatched a folder jacket and started fanning herself.

"Did you like it?"

"Sweetie, this was some seriously hot material! I love it. What inspired you?" Suddenly, Angela had an epiphany. "You didn't!"

"Did what?"

"You slept with Booth! Let me rephrase that: You did all the things you wrote about and you did them with Booth! Don't bother denying it, honey, there's no use."

"Okay, I admit it. Booth and I are together."

"It was about time!"

"You look like you expect something from me."

"Details, Sweetie, I want details!"

"You read them. One more thing: his belt buckle? It's not an exaggeration."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!"

"Ange, simmer down."

"Simmer down?"

"I learned that from Booth."

"Sorry for the interruption. Go ahead."

"I know Booth says it's an anthropological inevitability for women to gossip, but we want to keep things under wraps for now."

"You are afraid Sweets would split you guys up."

"We are," Brennan admitted.

"Are you up for a girls' night?"

"Today?"

"Yep."

"Sorry, I have plans for tonight. After work, I'm taking Booth shopping."

"Men hate shopping."

"I just want to get him a tux, since he's going to be my official date to every formal event hosted by or for the Jeffersonian."

Booth went out to lunch with her that day and came to pick her up from work again at five sharp. Watching him try shirts, trousers and jackets when they went for the tux seriously turned her on. The surprise he had for her at her apartment, candlelit dinner with take out from Sid's, made her even happier. And they said 'thank you' and 'you're welcome' to each other until late at night.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This is the final chapter for this story. I'm glad you liked it so far and again thank you all for your support.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – A Step Further<strong>

Booth and Bones had been dating for several months now. Not one of the Squints who knew about it ever breathed a word to anyone outside the Jeffersonian family. By unspoken agreement, Daisy Wick had been left in the dark, although she could see that the two were close. Nobody regretted their decision not to reveal anything to her, especially after her own relationship with a certain Dr. Lance Sweets came to light. All the time, Booth and Brennan continued working efficiently, occasionally mixing business with pleasure. Granted, joining the Mile High Club on the flight to China before the murder was discovered did not count to that end, but renewing their subscription on the flight home certainly did, in their opinion. As did their nocturnal activities in the RV while undercover with a circus in Texas.

Right now, they were in Dr. Sweets' office for another one of their sessions.

"It's quite simple. Whatever Agent Booth says, you respond with whatever word or phrase pops into your head, and vice versa," Sweets explained the word association exercise he wanted them to do. They had agreed to it, but only after arguing with the psychologist about its value.

"Hunger," Booth began.

"Sex," Bones blurted out, without thinking.

"Whoa."

"Horse."

"Cowboy."

"Child."

"Baby."

"Booth."

"What, do you think I'm a baby?"

"You are a father."

"Oh. Mother."

"Birth."

"Happy."

"Sperm."

"Sperm, isn't this kind of weird?" Booth asked Sweets.

"No, keep going."

"OK. Egg."

"I want a baby," Bones said resolutely, with a smile on her face.

"Whoa!"

"Horse."

"Wait. Whoa. Whoa. Wait a minute." Booth was profoundly shocked.

"Yeah. We can stop here," Sweets agreed.

"I actually found that quite interesting," she said.

"You want a _baby_?" Booth asked her.

"Yes. I just realized it. I should have a progeny. It's selfish of me not to."

"Selfish?" Sweets echoed.

"Yes."

"Don't you need, you know, a guy to…?" Booth asked cautiously. Was she trying to come clean to Sweets, about them? He fully intended to find out.

Right then, she had an idea. "Just sperm," she said. "You'd be a very good donor, potentially."

"_Me?_"

"But you need to be tested, of course."

Booth and Sweets were just staring at her, flabbergasted. But only Booth saw her wink at him and smirk evilly, realizing that things were not exactly as they looked. No matter what her reasons were for this charade, he instantly decided to play along.

"Is something wrong?" Brennan asked as he fumbled with his cell phone.

"Yeah! Okay, you don't go around asking for peoples' sperm!"

As it turned out, they had a new case. Sweets naturally didn't want to lay the matter to rest, but insisted that they discuss it thoroughly. In the end, the partners went to investigate a crime scene and he was left alone in his office, as usual.

They both kept straight faces all the way to Booth's SUV. Once inside however, they couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing.

"Bones, did you see Sweets' face?"

"You should have seen yours, too. Your expressions were priceless."

"How on earth did you get the idea for this joke, Bones?"

"I don't know, it just popped into my head."

"Shall we tell Sweets?"

"We will, eventually. Let him stew for a while first." Her grin was positively evil.

"But what if he recommends that the FBI sever our partnership?"

"Than I'll have a few choice words with him, followed by a lecture on the inefficiency of the soft science he practices. It was too easy to lead him down the lawn path."

"It's down the _garden_ path, Bones."

"Oh."

"Angela and I have been rubbing off on you. The Dr. Brennan I knew would never do anything like this. But I'm proud of you."

"For slowly getting over my social awkwardness?"

"Among other things," he said and tried to concentrate on driving.

"I do want a baby, though."

Booth almost swerved off the road. "What?"

"I would really like to be a mother. And I'd love to raise a child with you."

"Me too, Bones."

"There is one thing that concerns me."

"Tell me and I'll see if I can help."

"I don't know how Parker will react. He's very important to you and…"

"Bones, stop. Parker would love to have a little brother or sister. He's told me so on many occasions."

Bones let out a relieved breath. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

"Anything for our Bones," he said with a smile. She returned his smile and then reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

-o-

Back at the lab, the Squint Squad was recovering parts of a body that had been marinating in Bedford Creek cabernet for months.

"Tibia," Brennan said, pulling a bone out of the goop. "I've decided to have a baby."

The rest of the squints just gaped at her.

"Wait," Cam said, coming to her senses first. "Baby, like a small human?"

"Yes. I know I've had no interest in the past, but neither did you and you seem to find parenthood very fulfilling."

"Uh, yes, I do. And… you brought this up now… why?"

"I wanted to give you notice. I'll be needing some time off when the baby comes. About six weeks, I imagine." She then focused on the bone she was holding and remarked that the staining made it difficult to see any anomalies.

"Is there a father?" Hodgins asked.

"I was considering a sperm donor and I'd like to use Booth's sperm," Bones said. She meant to sound facetious, but she was too focused on examining the remains.

Inevitably, it reached Angela's ears. The easygoing artist almost had a stroke when she heard what her best friend was up to. She decided to go talk some sense into the anthropologist's thick skull.

-o-

Meanwhile, Sweets was in a quandary. Dr. Brennan seemed hell bent on heading down a particularly dangerous path. He needed to do something about it, but without breaking confidentiality. Maybe that was why he found himself knocking on Max's door.

"Dr. Sweets, I didn't expect to see you here. Don't just stand there, come in," Max said.

"We need to talk sir. It's about your daughter."

"Is Tempe OK?"

"Physically, she's fine. But I'm worried about certain behaviors she recently began exhibiting."

"Sit down and tell me everything."

"I deliberated the issue for quite a while, but I feel I won't be breaking patient confidentiality."

"Relax. If it concerns my baby girl, I gotta know."

"She wants to have a baby."

"Ah. Good for her, I suppose."

"She wants to be artificially inseminated and asked Agent Booth to be the sperm donor."

Max was not stupid. He knew Tempe must be up to something, especially given that not only was he aware of her intimate relationship with her partner, but he had also given them his blessing. If she wanted to be a mother, making him a grandfather in the process, he definitely had no objections to it. "Knowing my daughter, it's probably just a storm in a teacup, Dr. Sweets."

"But she seemed quite determined…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. And you are going to say that this is her way of being with Booth without actually _being_ with him."

Sweets just nodded.

"My advice is this: Ride it out. Let them work as usual and I'm sure Tempe will not mention it after a while."

"So, I sit back and do nothing?"

"If I'm right, and I usually am, this will blow over before long. But then again, she may be completely serious and actually intend to go ahead with her plan. It all hinges on Booth, I suppose." Why not help her with her prank by placing some doubts?

-o-

"Brennan!" Angela almost yelled, bursting into Bones' office.

"Yes, Ange?"

"What is this talk I hear about you using Booth's sperm to get artificially inseminated? Even you can't be that controlling, right?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean that trying to make babies is all the fun, and there you are, trying to make sure it happens, but killing the fun in the process."

"Hodgins told you?"

"Actually, it was Cam."

"I was just being sarcastic, Angela."

"Cam tells me you sounded completely serious. So, you do mean to get naked together with Booth and devour each other in a passionate frenzy, like you have been doing for the past few months, only this time with the additional aim of procreating?"

"Yes. We are both healthy, highly intelligent, I'm financially secure and Booth is doing OK. Statistically, we could expect to have an exceptional child. A child we both want, I might add. Plus, Parker has expressed the wish to have a sibling sometime."

"I'd never doubt that. OK then, I'll go tell the others it was a false alarm."

"Thank you."

"Sweetie, one more thing: you know Booth, right?"

"Yes," Brennan replied cautiously.

"Then you know that after the initial enthusiasm passes, he will be somewhat reluctant to father _another_ child out of wedlock."

"You know how I feel about marriage, Angela. And so does he."

"But you only see the downside to it!"

"And I suppose you know an upside to an antiquated ritual."

"The most important one."

"I'm listening."

"Marking your territory."

"Huh?"

"A wedding ring on Booth's finger will be marking him permanently as yours, acting as a highly effective repellent to the pretty women who vie for his attention. Does the name Peyton Perotta ring a bell, for example? Or should I start going down the list?"

"I'll take what you said under advisement." This was Bones' way of saying that Angela had struck a nerve, making her willing to revise her long held views on marriage.

Later that night, Booth and Bones were cuddled in her bed, spent after a few more rounds of passionate lovemaking.

"Bones?" Booth said, lovingly stroking her bare back. "Are you awake?"

"Uh-huh," she replied sleepily, pressing her body closer to his.

"When do you want to have the baby?"

"You still want it?"

"Of course."

"I was thinking about trying to conceive during our summer vacation."

"Ah, you're planning on mixing pleasure with more pleasure."

"Uh, yes. If successful, I imagine that our child will be born about this time next year."

"Well, that's great, Bones. I like it when you get so adorably bossy."

"It is."

"But…"

"Angela warned me what this but is probably about."

"She did?"

"You want our child to be born and raised in a proper family."

"That's pretty much it, Bones. You're lucky to have Angela as your best friend. She's pretty sharp."

"And yet you know my views on the subject: I don't need a piece of paper to confirm that I love you."

"Bones…"

"Let me finish, please. There is something that makes even this antiquated ritual appealing to my feminine nature. Bottom line is, if you want to propose to me some day, you may do so knowing that I'll not immediately reject your offer, but I'll seriously consider it."

"This is wonderful, Bones, thank you."

"You are welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I have some more ideas about how to keep messing with Sweets' head, but I'll tell you in the morning."

"We can talk about this over breakfast. Sleep tight, Bones."

"Sweet dreams, Booth. And I'm not bossy." She had to get the last word in. Some things never change.

-o-

"Pushing Sweets' buttons is fun!"

"Yes, he reacted exactly as we predicted, right down to threatening to break up our partnership. Which will never happen, of course."

"We won't let it happen, Bones. If necessary, I'll talk to Cullen myself and explain everything. He'll chew my ass out a bit for screwing with Sweets' head, but he won't do anything to risk losing his most successful team."

"Cullen is a good man, Booth. And he's quite fond of us because, like you said, we are his most successful team."

"Yeah. But right now I'm hungry."

"Me too. Diner?"

"Yes."

"And after lunch, I need your help with something."

"You have but to name it."

"I need to do an inventory of certain supplies at the Jeffersonian and order more if necessary."

"Can't you get Fisher to help you?"

"The items I have to inventory are in a very spacious storage locker that has no surveillance," she said suggestively. Not wanting to leave any margin for miscommunication, she also pinched his muscular behind. It was a superfluous move, for he had caught on immediately.

-o-

"So, have you thought about everything we discussed during our previous sessions?" Sweets asked the two partners, who were seated across from him for their first session following the conclusion of the case, Booth playing with a rubber ball and Brennan looking bored – as usual.

"Not really," she replied.

"Dr. Brennan, I really think you should…"

"Dr. Sweets," she interrupted, "would your opinion have been different had I told you that I want a child with Booth, but in the context of a committed relationship?"

"This would have been quite natural and would have been no cause for alarm. Frankly, it almost felt like you wanted a piece of Agent Booth without actually…"

"Sweets! Enough with the psychobabble. Bones, you were right."

"I know."

"She was right about what?" Sweets asked.

"When you made us play that word association game, I made a spur of the moment decision to see if I could lead you to some very wrong conclusions, therefore once again confirming my views on the value of psychology. I let Booth catch on almost immediately, and he decided to play along."

"So, all the baby talk was… a joke at my expense?"

"No, I do want a baby. But Booth and I are going to make it the old fashioned way."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Bones, I don't want to have to give the twelve year old here the birds and bees talk."

"Let me finish, Booth. Dr. Sweets, has our professional performance suffered in any way from the case with the dead veterinarian onwards?"

"No, I have to say that you have both been performing to your usual high standards."

"What she means to tell you, Sweets, is that we have been together since before the case she mentioned."

"Together as in _romantically involved_?"

"Yes," Booth and Bones said in unison.

"Who else knew?"

"Bones' Dad and the Squints, except for Daisy."

"He KNEW?"

"He did. You went to him and told him you were concerned about the way I expressed my desire to have a progeny. He recounted your visit in detail. It was quite amusing to both of us."

"Caroline also knows, but only because she caught us making out in the Jeffersonian parking garage."

"All this time… you two… and I never had a clue?" The young psychologist was really shocked.

"We are very good actors," she said.

"I still can't believe it."

"Then believe this," Bones said and jumped on Booth, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Uh, OK, I believe you. I had to see it with my own two eyes."

"No more talk about splitting us up, OK Sweets? I think we have conclusively proven that we can work well while being together."

"Of course, Agent Booth. Damn, how could have I been so blind?"

"We were very careful not to deviate from our normal routines, Dr. Sweets. You needed to catch us in the act to realize what was going on. Right now, if you'll excuse us, we have reservations at La Coupole. We'll give Chef Wyatt your regards."

"You should take Daisy to his restaurant one day, Sweets. It's really great." Then the two very happy partners left

-o-

A year later, Temperance Brennan-Booth gave birth to a healthy pair of babies, a boy and a girl. Her husband had been almost bursting at the seams with joy when he announced the kids' arrival to their family and friends.

"Booth?" Bones said, after their visitors had left.

"Yes, Bones?"

"I know you're bragging all the time about having the sperm count of a god, but let's not have a repeat of that any time soon. I'm exhausted."

"Well, Bones, I know I could start my own country with my little swimmers, but I'm happy with what I have right now."

"Just wait until I get out of here. There are certain things I missed," she said, reaching out and cupping the bulge in his pants. "I want my Booth fix."

"And I want my Bones fix, too."

"I love you, Mr. Booth."

"I love you too, Mrs. Brennan-Booth."

"It's Dr. Brennan-Booth."

"The title is not important."

They started bickering good-naturedly, until their daughter got hungry and used her very strong lungs to let her parents know. Their kids had inherited their father's appetite and this was something both Booth and Bones agreed on.

**THE END**


End file.
